Proposes And Misletoe's
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: Based after 2x09- Archie and Veronica spend their first Christmas together with many more to follow because they are end game (Varchie one shot)


Proposes And Mistletoe's

Summary: Based after 2x09- Archie and Veronica spend their first Christmas together with many more to follow because they are end game (Varchie one shot)

-x-x-x-x-

 _'meet me outside'-V_

Archie glanced down at his phone, a text from Veronica, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he looked at his dad who was talking with his mom on the phone, he placed his hand on his dad's shoulder before he headed outside too meet Veronica.

She was dressed in a red fancy designer dress too meet the festive color decor. Of course Archie was wearing a green sweater that snug his upper body and a pair of blue jeans, nothing too fancy. A small smile formed on Archie's lips as he approached her. "Merry Christmas Ronnie." He said cheerfully which made Veronica smile.

The sight of her smile made his heart leap, he licked his lips as he stood in front of her. "Merry Christmas Archiekins." Veronica smiled while she stood so close she could feel his breathing on her skin which made her shiver.

"Look up." She murmured shyly, she had gotten up early this morning to come out here, too tell Archie how she really felt, how she wanted to be with him more than anything, Archie was her rock, he kept her sane, without Archie she feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders and she couldn't do it, not without him, him and his bright eyes and warm smiles and strong hugs that kept her safe from the darkness.

Archie glanced up, noticing right away that they were both standing underneath a mistletoe. Archie could feel his palms sweating, his breathing becoming more rapid. "Archie.. these last few days.. without you, they were awful..i was awful..I just.."Veronica swallowed hard as she tried to not shed any tears.

Archie watched her, he leaned into her hand when it reached out and touched his cheek, a comforting touch that he has grown fond of. "Archie.. what I'm trying to say is.. I love you.. I love you so much, I can't be away from you any longer.." Archie didn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, her arms moved around his neck, their noses brushed against each others.

Their lips moved in sync as they always do, the kiss was full of passion, love and want, desire for each other, it was soft and supple, not like their usual rough kisses that included tongue and heavy make out sessions that always took Archie's breath away.

Veronica pulled back some, their noses still touching, their eyes half closed. Archie didn't stop himself from saying the words that came out of his mouth once he pulled away. "Marry me?" He whispered against her lips, causing Veronica to stop doing what she was doing at the moment.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away, but she kept her arms around his neck, she tilted her head slightly which made some of her hair cover her face. "W-What did you say?.." She stuttered, did Archie really just ask her to marry him? Was this real? Or was this a dream?, She stared at Archie who was still in a daze.

Archie looked at Veronica, he knew what he was feeling, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, more than anything in the world, he wanted to make Veronica his wife, he didn't care they were still in school, he didn't care that they were too young, they were both seventeen, they will be legal soon, it's what Archie wanted.

"M-Marry me?.."Archie stammered, he felt a few drops of snow hit his skin, he looked up noticing it was coming down at a steady pace. Veronica wanted to, she wanted to so badly, what would her parents think? Did she honestly care? She was old enough to make decisions for herself. She wanted to marry Archie. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to.

"Yes.." Veronica whispered, Archie couldn't stop the bright smile from forming on his lips. "Yes?" Veronica giggled quietly and nodded her head, she let out a squeal when Archie picked her up and twirled her around, both of them giggling with each other.

Archie placed Veronica back down on her feet gently, he leaned in and kissed her, "I love you Ronnie." he whispered as their noses brushed against each other.

Veronica giggled and kissed him back just as gentle, her fingers brushing against the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

Archie pulled away when he heard the door open, he saw his dad standing in front of the doorway, Archie smiled when Veronica leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry Arch? Breakfast is going to be ready soon, Veronica do you want to stay for breakfast?" Fred asked politely, Veronica nodded as she brushed some of her away from her eyes. "That would be lovely Mr. Andrews." Fred chuckled as he ushered them both inside before it got to be too heavy outside with the snow.

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
